Pokemon: The Perfect IV
by TheComicWriter
Summary: Nate, a 21 year old trainer has caught a perfect iv Ditto and used it for breeding. Then he trades these perfect IV pokemon and everything was going fine until someone was desperate to get one. Contains lemons/smut/fluff
1. Chapter 1: Busy Days

A/N: I do not own pokemon and I am going to warn you right now:

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS LEMONS, VIOLENCE AND A LITTLE BIT OF GORE.**

 **IF YOU DO NOT LIKE ANY OF THESE, PLEASE. GET OUT OF THE ROOM. POKEMON DIE** IN **HERE IF THEY GET EXTREMELY HURT.**

 **(And I also swear a lot.)**

[][][][][]

Its been a busy day.

Nate, a 21 year old pokemon trainer with black hair and brown eyes wearing a blue jacket with light gray sleeves, black pants and blue sneakers. Had been extremely lucky when he had captured that Perfect IV Ditto last night. He bred it with his starter, Charmander.

He now has a 31/31/31/31/31/31 IV Charizard with a Mega Charizardite X and he decided to 1v1 the strongest trainers in his region.

His first challenger was an Ace Trainer and he sent out his Greninja.

And so the battle begins.

"Greninja use Water Shuriken!" The Ace Trainer yelled.

Super effective! Charizard has lost 55.3% of his health. Greninja became a water type due to its Protean!

Knowing that Nate has a type disadvantage the Ace Trainer knew he was going to win but-

"Charizard quick! Use Solar Beam!" Some how Nate taught his Charizard Solar Beam even if he was a physical atracker with the Mega Charizardite X. Nate is stupidly smart.

Super effective! Greninja took 75.1% damage! Too bad it wasnt enough to finish it off.

"Greninja! Pursuit him!"

Charizard took 19% damage! Greninja turned into a Dark type due to Protean!

And at that moment the Ace Trainer knew that he fucked up.

"Charizard use Power Up Punch!"

Super effective! Greninja took 24.9% damage!

And just like that he beat the Greninja using a Charizard!

The Ace Trainer's Greninja fell to the ground unconscious and his nose was a little bit bleeding from that punch.

After that fight Nate has become popular and he used this fame to promote his shop and make people trade for his high quality pokemon.

Nate has been breeding his Ditto with everything and then trading the Perfect IV Pokemon for valuable things like a house, a car, food and he sells them too.

Today, he mass produced Perfect IV Torchics which he knew were going to evolve into Uber-Tier Blazikens.

His first customer for a Torchic was a girl named Jade. She was about 18 years old. She had long and straight brown hair reaching her waist. She had pretty blue eyes and she wore a green shirt with ochre outlines on top of a dark green winter jacket and a short green skirt, she had black doll shoes and green striped socks. Her breasts were a little bit bigger than oranges and her voice was average for an 18 year old.

"I'll take that Perfect IV Torchic!" Jade shouted.

"What are you going to trade for it?" Nate asked?

"Name your price!" Jade replied.

"Sex." Nate said this jokingly as a joke because he likes making jokes about things that shouldnt be joked about **(I couldn't stress that out more.)** and he knew that Jade wasn't going to have sex just for a Perfect IV Pokemon but-

"I-I-I'll take it!" Jade stuttered.

"WHAT?!" Nate shouted confused. He didnt know that she was actually going to say yes and now he's shaking nervously and his member quickly stood up. It started to form a big bulge in his pants and Jade noticed it and blushed a little.

"L-Let's go! Let's do it at your house!" Jade said nervously.

Jade grabbed Nate's hand tightly and asked him where his house was.

"W-Wait! N-No!" Nate resisted.

 **Ayy Lmao**


	2. Chapter 2: Relax

**A/N: Hi! I hope you liked that last chapter! So here's another upload! Enjoy!~**

 **[][][][][]**

"Uhh I live over there!" Nate said as he pointed to a Pokemon Center.

"N-No! That's obviously not where you live! Don't lie to me!" Jade replied.

"How about over there?" Nate answered back while pointing at a tree.

"What?! We're not gonna have sex in a fucking tree!" Jade shouted then she gasped and covered her mouth using her hands realizing what foul words she had just said.

"Okay...Okay I live in that house over there." Nate said as he pointed a white house covered in snow. It was very snowy in the city Nate lived in. Palemore City.

"Hmph.. It's really cold here isn't it?" Jade said as she zipped up her winter jacket.

Jade took Nate's hand and dragged him to his house

"Wait! No!" Nate said.

"Here we are! The door is locked... Erm... keys please?" Jade waited for Nate to give her the keys.

"Uhh.. Uhmph..." Nate rummaged through his bag to find his keys.

"Hah! Got it! Here you go!" Nate gave Jade the keys and Jade smiled at him. This made his member go hard again.

"Voila!" Jade said as she opened the door to Nate's house.

Jade took off her jacket and put it on a nearby table.

They both entered the house and Nate didnt know what to do so he just sat at his couch and turned on the TV.

"We're not gonna watch, you dummy!" Jade took the remote control and turned off the TV.

It was all awkward. It was going to be their first time and they didnt know what to do.

Jade came prepared and took the pill. She was all set and she was going to take off her skirt but-

"No! We don't have to do this!" Nate resisted.

"What?! What about that Torchic you were gonna give me?" Jade looked at Nate with her sharp blue eyes.

"How about I put one of my perfect iv pokemon in a daycare and you put yours with my pokemon so they can breed and give their iv to the egg? Its for free." Nate offered.

"That sounds good! I was ready and all but I'd rather have that deal instead!" Jade replied.

"Well for the meantime why don't you stay here?" Nate said.

"Sounds good. It's pretty cold here though" Jade replied.

"How about some hot tea?" Nate offered.

"I would love a cup of tea!" Jade said enthusiastically.

 **Ayy Lmao**


	3. Chapter 3: Resolve

**A/N: Get ready...**

 **[][][][][]**

"Here's your tea." Nate gave Jade a cup of warm tea. "

Nate lighted up the fireplace because it was starting to get cold.

Jade took a sip or her warm tea while the heat of the fireplace was shielding her from the sheer cold of Palemore.

"So where did you come from?" Nate decided to break the ice.

"Hmm? Oh! I came from Vendanturf Town in Hoenn." Jade answered

"Wow you came from Hoenn? That's one long trip isnt it?" Nate said.

"Yeah, it was. I liked living in Vendanturf Town because ot was flourishing with nature but I decided to go on my own pokemon adventure. I got a Shroomish for a starter pokemon." Jade replied.

Nate and Jade talked for hours and asked each other things about themselves. Nate liked talking and knowing more about Jade rather than straight-up sex with a total stranger.

"Why were you so desperate for that Torchic though?" Nate asked.

"I..I really needed a Perfect IV pokemon for my competitive team. And I was desperate at that time." Jade replied.

"Ohh... So that's why." Nate said.

"Then what are you going to breed with my perfect iv pokemon?" Nate asked.

"I'm thinking of getting a better physical attacker but I'm think gonna breed it with my Shiny Gardevoir so I would have a better special attacker." Jade replied.

"Cool! You have a shiny! Do you want to put them in the daycare now?" Nate asked.

"Sure!" Jade said enthusiastically.

"I had a great time talking and knowing more about you, Jade." Nate smirked.

"W-What?" Jade grinned and blushed.

They both went to the daycare.

"Here we are!" Jade said cheerfully. She ran to the daycare lady and gave her Shiny Gardevoir holding her Gardevoirite.

"Crap I forgot I only have my charizard with me! Do you have a pc here?" Nate asked the daycare lady. The daycare lady said no.

"Oh, Well looks like your pokemon is gonna breed with my most used pokemon." Nate put his Charizard holding a Mega Charizardite X in the daycare.

"That's alright." Jade said as she said thanks and kissed Nates right cheek.

 **...for next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4: Love

**A/N : This chapter contains lemon. If you do not like lemon skip to chapter 6 :D (Yes, that means chapter 5 is a lemon too. This is my first time writing a lemon if it's terrible you'll know the reason.**

 **[][][][][]**

Nate blushed as Jade's lips touched his cheeks.

They exchanged phone numbers.

It was getting late and Jade had nowhere to stay.

"Well I'm heading home." Nate waved goodbye.

"C-Can I go there with you?" Jade asked.

"Oh yeah, you have nowhere to stay, Sure! You can stay at my place whenever you like!" Nate answered.

"Yay! Lets go!" Jade said cheerfully. Jade was always happy and this made Nate happy, too.

Both of them went to Nate's house.

Jade and Nate took off their jackets and Nate prepared food.

"Wow! You can cook?" Jade said.

"Yep! Of course I can." Nate replied.

The aroma of freshly cooked chicken filled the house.

"Mhhhmmm! Smells good!" Jade licked her lips as Nate placed the food on her plate and placed food on his.

They ate peacefully and both brushed their teeth, took a bath (not together ya perves XD) and prepared to sleep.

Both of them slept in the same bed and they both slept.

 **LEMON STARTS HERE!** If you do not like lemon please skip to chapter 6.

Nate felt a heavy weight on his chest while he was sleeping. He opened his eyes and he found it was Jade on top of him.

Jade's chest was sqeezing against his. She was sleeping peacefully and Nate did not want do disturb her. His crotch was on her waist and her chest was getting heavier which lead to Nate's member going extremely hard. He decided to slowly put her aside so he could assess the situation. He tried to slowly put her aside but she woke up anyway.

"Ahhh...Hmm? What's this?" Jade tried to understand the situation. Nate was holding her waist at this time. Jade noticed a huge bulge on his pants.

"Ohh you wanted to do the nasty thing didnt you? I'll do it! Even if I wont get that perfect iv torchic!" Jade smirked and looked Nate in the eye.

"W-What?! No!" And as always Nate refuses.

"Oh you don't need to be shy! I'm guessing it's your first time to do this!" Jade encouraged Nate.

"Don't worry it's my first time too." Jade said and winked at Nate.

Nate tried to roll away but instead fell to the floor.

Jade went on top of Nate and sat down on his crotch and her hands were on his arms so he couldn't escape. For a lady-like person Jade was extremely strong and her hands pinned Nate's arms to the floor.

"I'll go first if you want." Jade took off Nate's shirt and pants.

"No!" Nate at first didnt want any of this.

You're so cute when you're shy. But now. Shh..." Jade whispered and Jade kissed Nate so he would stop talking.

Jade put her hand on Nate's cheek and slowly put her hand down and slowly reached Nate's cock. She started stroking his tip. Nate moaned and started to feel good.

It felt so wrong but it felt so good. Nate started to like what Jade was doing to him.

Jade decided to lick his whole shaft then Nate moaned more and more that he lost control and grabbed Jade's head and making her deep throat his cock. Jade's throat was throbbing but she was very pleasured by it for the masochist she was. Nate did this again and again until he released his load warm cum all over Jade's face.

"Mhhhhhmmm!" Jade was aroused and she drank all the warm bittersweet cum. Jade wiped the cum off of her face using her finger then she sedectively sucked it. Nate was still hard. Jade stared at it, she asked if he would like to put his member in her. He responded with a nod. They both went back up the bed. Nate slowly took off all of Jade's clothes and Jade bends over. Nate took the time to look at Jade's wonderful body. Big ass, C cup titties, tight pussy and her long striking brown hair and sharp blue eyes. "This is also my first time so please be gentle." Jade said as Nate slowly thrusts his rock hard cock inside her vagina. Nate felt how tight she was her was. Nate started slow and then he started going faster. Jade would moan as it went faster. Her vagina felt like it was going to explode and she said "Don't... Stop..." Nate followed Jade and went in faster and faster. Nate couldnt keep it in so he let it all out filled Jade's womanhood. Jade let out a huge scream as her womanhood sucks all of Nate's semen inside of her and she ran out of breath and told Nate to stop for a while.

Nate stopped and changed position. Jade followed and pointed her ass to Nate and Nate started slowly thrusting in his dick inside Jade's asshole. Jade let out a tiny shriek of pain. Nate started thrusting faster and faster Nate was caressing Jade soft and big ass while he was thrusting. Jade was filled with a mix of emotions. Feeling pain and pleasure at the same time. She fully enjoyed it even if each time Nate thrusted it would hurt her. Jade kept moaning with each thrust which made Nate go faster and faster and Jade screamer louder and louder and it resulted to him to squirt all of his cum inside of her. Jade fell down to the bed hyperventilating. Jade was starting to feel all weak but she still wanted a little bit more. Nate decided it was best to stop and end the night. Nate closed Jade's eyes as he lied back down with her. They cuddled back to sleep.

The next day...

Nate woke up and looked at Jade's sexy body. She was still sleeping peacefully, fully dressed amd Nate prepared breakfast for them.

~OwO~ hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5 : Lost

A/N: This chapter is also a lemon so skip to chapter 6 if you don't like lemon. And also btw did you notice something weird at the ending of chapter 4? ;) And also did you notice that I didnt say Jade or Nate's skin complexion?

[][][][][]

Nate was done with their breakfast and he went back up to the bedroom to check up on Jade.

Jade was still sleeping peacefully so Nate decided to eat by himself.

Meanwhile...

Charizard was always the Alpha in Nate's party and he always kept sure that no one tries to overpower him.

When Charizard and Gardevoir were in the daycare, Charizard liked to look and stare at Gardevoir. Her blue hair, orange eyes and the little orange disc separating her breast from the other.

But then Gardevoir was always the one leading the other pokemon on what games to play, how to play it and others. Charizard felt like he was overthrowned.

Charizard challenged the Shiny Gardevoir to a fight. Gardevoir could see through Charizard for Gardevoir was a psychic. Charizard really wanted to fight but Gardevoir saw something else in his heart.

Even though Charizard wanted to overpower Gardevoir and reclaim his pride, Gardevoir saw how Charizard truly felt about her and she felt the same way Charizard felt about her, too.

"Hmm? You wanted to fight? Hehe.. I'll take your challenge. But not in front of all these pokemon." Gardevoir taunted.

"Heh... sure." Charizard growled.

They went to a part of the daycare where no other pokemon could see them.

"Let's do this! Heh... I'll even let you go first!" Charizard challenged Gardevoir.

"Well here I go!" Gardevoir used Thunderbolt!

Its Charizard lost 60.1% of his health!

"Heh..You're pretty strong aren't you? But lets see if you can survive this!" Charizard used Dragon Claw!

Gardevoir grabbed his hand using her psychic powers and started petting it with one of her hand.

"I know what you _really_ want from me so let's just stop this shouldn't we?" Gardevoir said and used her psychic powers to fuzz up Charizard's mind.

 **-(LEMON STARTS HERE!)-**

"What?! N-No..." Charizard roared and Gardevoir flashed things in Charizard's head. Charizard's member was starting to get hard. Gardevoir immediately noticed it because it was just right there out in the open.

"Heh... I see... You wanted _that_ kind of battle." Charizard started to get horny.

"You know I do!" Gardevoir challenged.

Charizard flew high in the sky and crashed down using Flare Blitz! Charizard crashed down and into Gardevoir. He ripped Gardevoir's dress off using Dragon Claw and started licking and sucking Gardevoir's small and petite tits while rapidly fucking Gardevoir's tight womanhood.

"Uhhmm!..Ohh!..Ungghh!" Gardevoir moaned and sweat was all over her body as Charizard started grunting and moaning as well.

"Faster! Faster!" Gardevoir commanded Charizard. Charizard ignored her and instead went in and out slowly so he could enjoy the feeling of his member slowly getting in and out of the Shiny Gardevoir's vagina.

"Why aren't you listening to me?!" Gardevoir was a little bit pissed even if she was fully aroused. Gardevoir used Psychic! Gardevoir used her psychic powers to control Charizard's member and made it go in and out of her faster and faster. She her mind was filled by the colors of the rainbow as she moaned and moan and she even Mega Evolved without the help of a trainer.

Gardevoir kept doing this until she made Charizard go too fast.

"Ahhhhh! Too fast!" She moaned extremely loudly and stopped controlling Charizard because she could feel Charizard's huge 12 inch cock ripping straight through her hymen.

Charizard didn't stop; he just kept going and going, completely disregarding that Gardevoir might get hurt. As Charizard went faster and faster he squirted a ton load of cum all over Gardevoir and he too, Mega Evolved. Into a black dragon with blue flames surrounding his mouth.

"Mhhhmmm!" Gardevoir moaned loudly as her womanhood was filled with cum. She enjoyed it but she still begged Charizard to stop but he didnt. Gardevoir quickly levitated 6 feet away from him. Charizard stared at her for a second. Ripped black dress, her blue hair, orange eyes and he saw that her pussy was wet as all hell. This made Charizard to go even harder.

Charizard used Flare Blitz! Charizard charged through Gardevoir and both crashed into the daycare and it lead to the destruction of the daycare as it was completely wrecked and burning.

But this did not stop them. Charizard pinned Gardevoir into the ground and went in the 69 position. Gardevoir used psychic to grab Charizard's long dick and started deep throating it while Charizard licked and sucked Gardevoir's pussy and noticed that Gardevoir's vagina sucked up all of his cum. Gardevoir could feel the burning sensation in her pussy and started choking on Charizard's cock but this did not stop her from sucking. Gardevoir got carried away again and forced Charizard to go too fast and as she took Charizard's thick and long cock he cummed all over Gardevoir's face. She looked like a complete mess she went ahead and ate Charizard's warm cum. She didnt care about all the semen in her face as she still kept sucking Charizard. Charizard was fully aroused by this.

Charizard decided to switch position went back to groping Gardevoir's tits and went back to fucking her wet pussy. Charizard lost control and he put his entire cock inside Gardevoir. Gardevoir couldn't stop moaning and moaning as she was filled up with pleasure and pain from this wonderful beast. She moaned so much that she had an orgasm and fainted but she still had a lot of HP left. Charizard had won this intense battle.

Charizard grabbed her and he didn't know where to go. The daycare was completely destroyed, the other pokemon just ran into the wild so Charizard also decided to fly and go into the wild whilst he was holding a Shiny Gardevoir who is extremely tired and she was still covered in cum but had the time of her life with him.

 **Btw, there is going to be gore in the next chapters. Make a suggestion in the review section and I might use it in the future! See ya later!**


End file.
